


When Evening Falls (So Hard)

by Guinevak



Series: Short Range Transmissions [4]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Gen, Huddling For Warmth, May the Fourth Presents, Multi, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fill, flippin' ice planets, or loneliness, real people generally do not smell like cinnamon, though if anyone did...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 10:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18737302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevak/pseuds/Guinevak
Summary: Being short has unforeseen advantages.





	When Evening Falls (So Hard)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forcebound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forcebound/gifts).



> prompt: "ot3, huddling for warmth"

They put her in the middle, because she’s the smallest, and Jyn - child of the jungles as much as the snows or windswept beaches - doesn’t argue the reasoning. She fits neatly under Cassian’s arm, which she already knew, and under Bodhi’s too. They make a bridge across her, a chain in which she’s the central link.

She tucks her head down and breathes. Cheap soap, anxious sweat. From Cassian, the warm pungency of leather. From Bodhi, the burning-dry cold of space. The smell of snow.

When she can feel her fingers, she uncurls enough to reach out, linking them closer.


End file.
